This invention relates to golf gloves and more particularly to an improved golf glove having an elongated padded hump on the palm opposite the third and fourth fingers of the glove that urges the distal end of a golf club to nest adjacent the knuckles of the third and fourth fingers of the upper hand and enhances the gripping force of the third and fourth fingers of the upper hand without producing uncomfortable pressure on the hand of the golfer.
Various attempts have been made to modify a conventional golf glove to improve a golfer's grip on the club. Several types of golf gloves have been developed wherein one or more ridges are formed on the finger or palm portion of the golf glove in order to urge the golf club grip into proper alignment in the hand. Conventional wisdom has it that the golf club should be gripped primarily by the third and fourth fingers of the upper hand and between the thumb and first finger of the lower hand, with the distal end of the golf club being held adjacent the knuckles of the third and fourth fingers of the upper hand and not allowed to pivot into the palm of the upper hand.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf glove that properly positions the golf club in the upper hand and enhances the golfer's grip on the distal end of a golf club, while retaining the feel of the golf club and producing a comfortable grip that conforms nonelastically to the shape of the golf glove grip.